What if, Pokémon Style
by Itssupereffective
Summary: A collection of one-shots that ask the what ifs of the Pokemon universe. Send in your own requests and I shall do them. Chapter 4: What if Paul was a nice guy? Rated T for just in case.
1. What if Ash had woken up early?

**Welcome to my second story but first collection of one shots. Like it says in the summary I'm gonna be writing about the what if's of the pokemon anime. Send in your own requests and I'll write about them but for the first chapter I'll write about something I want but all the others will be your requests. If you send a request make sure it's not something minor but something major in the anime.**

** What if Ash had woken up early?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash tossed and turned in his bed, he was dreaming about what pokemon he would chose when he got to Professor Oak's lab. "A Charmander is what everybody says is the strongest," he mumbled in his sleep. "A Bulbasaur is a cool grass type, but a Squirtle is the one I want," he said while talking in his sleep.<p>

As he was sleeping he swung his arm as he turned his body, hitting his pokeball alarm clock. The sound of the pokeball hitting the floor was enough to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his alarm clock on the floor, shattered into pieces. "Huh I wonder how that happened," he said while rubbing his eyes.

Ash looked at his poster of the three Kanto starters and he instantly remembered what special day it was. "Today is the day I get my first pokemon," he said while getting out of bed. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was barely coming up from the mountains. "Awesome, I have enough to time to get ready and beat Gary to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash switched his clothes from his pajamas to his Kanto outfit, he tied his sneakers, put on his backpack, and walked outside towards the lab. On his way to the lab, he saw the other two trainers from Kanto that were also getting their pokemon from Professor Oak, Red and Green. They didn't talk much and by the time that Ash reached the lab, Red and Green had gotten their pokemon and were on their way.

Ash entered the lab and saw Professor Oak waiting for him. "Hello Ash, I'm guessing your here to get your first pokemon," Professor Oak said with a smile.

Ash grinned in excitement, "Yeah I can't wait to get my first pokemon and go on my journey."

"Well I can see you're very excited, do you know which pokemon you want," Oak asked while showing him three pokeballs.

Ash tapped his chin thinking for a moment, after a couple seconds he knew which one he wanted. "I want a Squirtle."

Oak smiled while grabbing the pokeball, "Well lucky for you, Squirtle is the last pokemon I have so here you go. Also, take these extra pokeballs with you, you'll need them," Oak said while giving him all the supplies.

"Thanks Professor Oak," he said while putting all the spare pokeballs in his backpack. Ash grabbed Squirtle's pokeball, "Come on out."

A small squirtle appeared from the pokeball, he opened his eyes to see a kid and an old guy both looking at him smiling. "Squirtle," the pokemon said with a smile.

"Hi Squritle," he said while hugging him.

"Squirtle," he said while hugging Ash back.

"Well you must on your way now, you have a long journey ahead of you," Oak said while leading him to the door.

Ash ran towards the door in excitement, he opened it and ran right into Gary. "Ow," they both yelled as there heads collided.

Gary rubbed his head while getting up. He looked up and saw Ash doing the same. "Hey Ashy-boy," he said while calling Ash by his nickname. "What's your problem, can't you see I'm gonna get my first pokemon."

Ash laughed when he heard this, remembering that Oak said that he was out of pokemon. "Hey what's so funny."

"Why don't you ask your grandpa," Ash yelled while running away.

Gary turned to his grandpa with a confused look, "What does he mean gramps?"

Oak just grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "Well you see..."

Ash was already out of Pallet Town when he heard Gary scream and curse Ash. Ash just laughed once again, it was gonna be a long journey.

**… A few months later**

Ash was looking at all of his badges, remembering each battle it took. 'Brock was pretty easy to beat, thanks to Squirtle, and in Cerulean they just gave me the badge, but I heard there was another gym leader there but I guess she was off training,' he thought. 'I also remembered how Jesse, James, and Meowth tried to take all the pokemon from the pokemon center in Viridian City, but now there in jail for years so I don't need to worry about them.'

Ash got up from where he was sitting and pulled out a pokeball. "Well it's either now or never," he said throwing the pokeball into the air. Out of it came a disobedient Charizard. "Alright Charizard it's time to train and..." Ash looked at his pokemon to see him sleeping not paying any attention to Ash.

"Come on Charizard listen to me," Ash begged his newly evolved pokemon.

Charizard just turned his body to the side not listening to Ash. Ash had enough so he decided to use his ace in the hole. "Alright Charizard, if you won't listen to me," he said grabbing a pokeball, "Then maybe you'll listen to him."

Ash threw the pokeball and of it came his fully evolved starter pokemon, Blastoise. Blastoise looked at Ash and Charizard and smiled, Ash was his best human friend and Charizard was his best pokemon friend. "Blastoise, can you talk to Charizard? He won't listen to anything I say and we're gonna need him for battles but I won't be able to use him if he won't listen to me. Out of all my pokemon, he seems to like you the best, so talk to him," Ash pleaded.

Charizard and Blastoise locked eyes, both knowing they are Ash's strongest pokemon. Blastoise slowly walked towards until he was face to face with him. Out of nowhere Blastoise shot a weak water gun at Charizard's face. A stunned look appeared on Charizard's face while Ash ran behind a tree, scared of what might happen next. Blastoise started talking to him while pointing at Ash, Charizard stood there with a smug look on his face while water dripped off his face. After a while Ash walked towards them.

"So Charizard will you listen, to me," he asked while patting Charizard's back.

Charizard just exhaled deeply and nodded his head in agreement. Ash jumped into the air in excitement. He turned to Blastoise, "Thanks buddy, you really helped me out there, without you I don't know what I would do."

Blastoise smiled back at him while Charizard just shrugged his shoulders.

**… A few months later at the Indigo Plateau **

"And Kay's Gengar goes down, the winner and champion of the Indigo Plateau is Ash from Pallet Town," the referee declared.

"Wow what a battle," the commentator declared. "Ash looked like he was on the ropes for a while but Pidgeot and Bulbasaur really stepped up."

"But," the other commentator said, "Without Charizard and Blastoise he would have never beaten tough competitors like Ritchie or Kay."

Ash screamed in excitement, he called out all of his pokemon and thanked each and every one of them. After that the referee led him to the podium where he received his trophy.

"Ash," Mr. Goodshow said with a microphone in his hand, "Do you have anything to say about your victory at the Indigo Plateau."

"Just one," Ash replied looking up with a devilish grin on his face. "Ash was here, Gary's the loser."

**… Back in Kanto**

Nurse Joy looked at Professor Oak with a bleak look. "We're sorry sir, but the thunderbolt that your grandson Gary took was pretty bad. He's in a coma and we don't know if he'll ever wake up."

"I see," Oak said with tears coming down. "We can only hope for the best."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was my take on what would happen if Ash had woken up early. Some of you might think it was rushed but trying to fit a whole region in a one shot is pretty hard. Hope you guys got the coma reference and don't forget to send requests and reviews on the stories are always welcome.<strong>


	2. What if Ash had used the Thunder Stone

**Welcome everybody to the second chapter to this story. I got some pretty interesting requests and I am really excited to do them. But first, I have a pretty good what if, so I hope you enjoy it. The way I'm choosing the order of requests is first come first serve so send in your requests now.**

**One more thing, for every review you get one request, I'm not making this rule cause I want more reviews but because it wouldn't be fair if someone asked for 5 what ifs in one review and it would take longer for me to reach your what if. But this rule starts when I put up this chapter so you got lucky if you got in two or more reviews before I made this rule.**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Ash had used the Thunder Stone against Lt. Surge<br>**

Ash stood there, looking at his best friends eyes and wondering what he would do. Pikachu took a lot of damage from Raichu and he knew that he couldn't let him get away from it.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to Pikachu, but Lt. Surge's Raichu is really strong," Ash explained to Pikachu.

Brock, Misty, and Nurse Joy were silently watching, waiting for Pikachu's decision. "It's your choice Pikachu, but no matter what you'll still be my best friend. So if you want to evolve and become stronger take the Thunder Stone," Ash said while holding out the stone.

Pikachu glared at the Thunder Stone thinking, he looked at Ash to see his expression but his face was stoic so he couldn't get a read on him. Pikachu gulped as he came to a decision, he reached for the Thunder Stone and instead of hitting it out of Ash's hands, he embraced it. Pikachu was enveloped by a bright white light.

Ash stepped back, stunned. "Pikachu... Pikachu's evolving."

"I can't believe it," Misty said while not being able to keep her eyes off the bright light.

"This is amazing," Brock declared while watching what was going on.

Pikachu's body got bigger, his tail got longer, and his height increased. The white light slowly dimmed until it was completely gone, revealing a Raichu.

Raichu blinked a few times before examining his new body. Raichu could instantly tell that he was much stronger than he was before, he was much more confident.

"So Pika I mean Raichu, how do you feel," Ash asked.

"Rai," Raichu responded while showing off his new muscles.

'Raichu sure seems happy with his new self, but am I just like Surge now? Wanting power so much that I evolved Pikachu, my best friend,' Ash thought to himself.

Brock had his hand on his chin thinking, he then walked up to Raichu, "So Raichu are sure this was the right decision?" Brock asked Raichu.

"Rai," Raichu replied while nodding his chin.

"Well I think Raichu's gonna give that Lt. Surge what's coming to him," Misty declared while petting Raichu.

Nurse Joy examined Raichu for a few seconds before speaking, "Well it looks like Raichu has recovered from all his injuries," she said while taking Raichu's bandages off. "It must have been from the evolution, so you're free to take Raichu out of the pokemon center."

"All right, that means we can challenge Lt. Surge right now," Ash cheered. "Are you ready Raichu."

Raichu stood on the bed with his head held up high and static coming from his cheeks, "Rai."

They all thanked Nurse Joy for the help and walked out of the pokemon center, towards the Gym. Ash played with Raichu, testing his power while Brock and Misty smiled and gave their advice. They reached the Gym and they stood there for a few seconds.

"Lets go show that no good Lt. Surge what real power is," Ash said to Raichu.

"Rai Raichu."

"But Ash," Brock said while standing in front of Ash. "Just because Raichu's stronger doesn't mean you have this in the bag, fight smart and use a strategy."

"Brock's right,"Misty chimed in, "Don't try to overpower him with Raichu's new strength but use smart attacks and have an idea of what you're gonna do."

Ash laughed at his friends comments, "Come on guys, you don't need to keep reminding me. I got this, and worse case scenario I just have Raichu overpower him. Now lets go, I want my badge."

They all walked into the gym together, Lt. Surge just standing there. "So the little baby has returned," Lt. Surge said to Ash. His eyes wandered to his shoulders where he saw a Raichu. "And it looks like he evolved his yellow rat into something with real power."

"Rai," Ash's Raichu said while elcetricity coming from his cheeks.

"I want a rematch Surge, and this time I'll show you how a real trainer fights," Ash replied while smirking.

Lt. Surge was taken back with Ash's confidence, "Well then, lets get started."

Ash and Lt. Surge got into position for the battle, each with a Raichu at their side.

"Good luck Ash," Misty cheered.

"I'm rooting for you," Brock yelled.

"Lets begin, I'll call my Raichu Rai for this battle," Ash told Surge.

Lt. Surge shrugged his shoulders, "Fine with me, Raichu use your Thunder Shock."

"Rai dodge and show them your new power with your Thunder Shock," Ash commanded. Rai barely dodged the attack and shot a thunder shock at Raichu.

"Raichu take the attack," Surge yelled. Raichu took the thunder shock and dropped to his knees and screamed in pain.

"Yeah we have them now, Rai use tackle," Ash ordered Rai.

Raichu stayed down for a few seconds until Rai got close enough, "Now Raichu use Mega Punch." Raichu instantly got up as if the thunder shock didn't hurt him and slammed his fist into Rai's face, sending him back a few yards.

Ash was shocked, "But how, Rai shocked him and he went down."

Surge started to laugh, "It's a little strategy me and Raichu thought up, he faked that the attack hurt and countered with his Mega Punch."

"Oh no Ash is in trouble," Misty whispered to himself.

"Ash," Brock screamed, "Try to use Rai's quickness to beat Raichu."

"Alright," Ash said to Brock, "Rai use quick attack." Raichu got up from the ground and started to run as fast as he could towards Raichu.

"Is that as fast as he can run, Raichu use your Mega Kick," Raichu waited until Rai got close enough and then he kicked him right in the face, sending him back to Ash.

"No Rai, please get up," Ash begged. Raichu was on the ground breathing very hard. He used all of his energy to get up but his legs were shaking.

Surge shook his head in despair at Rai, "Just call your Raichu back, look at him, he's done."

Ash looked at Rai, he knew that if he continued, Rai could get hurt even more. "I... I forfeit."

"Did Ash just say he forfeit," Misty asked.

"Yea, it's over," Brock explained.

Ash had his head down and tears started to fall down his face. He looked at Surge who was petting his Raichu with a smile while his Raichu was on the floor trying to get his energy back. Ash looked at Brock and Misty who both had a sad look on their face.

Ash started to walk out of the gym until Brock called him, "Ash wait up."

Ash, instead of stopping ran, ran as fast as he could into the woods. Ash's Raichu saw him run and chased after him, with Misty and Brock just behind him.

They ran for a few minutes until they saw Ash standing next to river. "Ash what are you doing," Misty cried out.

"I lost," Ash solemnly said.

"Come on Ash, you can always train some more and get stronger," Brock replied.

Ash clenched his fist, "I'm no better than Surge, I evolved my best friend just so I could win a badge and even then I still lost."

"Rai," Raichu said while walking towards Ash.

"No Raichu, I don't deserve to be your trainer, I don't deserve to be called a trainer," Ash declared.

"Don't say that Ash," Misty yelled.

"No Misty, I'm done, I quit, I started my journey to have fun and make friends with my pokemon, but this isn't fun and I betrayed my pokemon," Ash explained.

"Don't think like that Ash," Brock screamed, "Your a great to not only us but to all your pokemon. Besides, you didn't force Raichu to evolve you just gave him the choice."

"No Brock," Ash yelled back, "I tried to take the easy way out and evolved my pokemon just so it could get stronger, but if I had just trained more I wouldn't have had to evolve Raichu."

"Ash we all make mistakes but we have to learn from them and that's what makes you better," Brock explained.

Ash just shook his head, "Sorry Brock but it's over," Ash said while pulling out his two badges.

"What are you doing Ash," Misty asked.

"These are the two badges I've received on my pokemon journey," Ash responded while holding out the Boulder badge and the Cascade Badge. "When I throw these badges into the lake then that ends my journey."

Raichu looked at Ash with watery eyes, "Rai Raichu Rai."

"No Raichu," Ash said to Raichu, "I'm sorry." Ash swung his arm in a throwing motion and was about to throw the badges but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Well is the little baby gonna quit now," a voice said from the bushes.

Ash put his badges back into his pocket, "What do you want Surge?"

"You know," Surge said while walking out of the bushes, "If you're gonna quit now over a loss, maybe I should just let you."

Ash's anger started to raise, "Look Surge you don't know anything about me so why don't you jus..."

"Shut up, all you do is bitch and moan but everybody has to go through these types of things if they want to become a great pokemon trainer," Surge explained. "If you quit now then you'll just be every other trainer who couldn't take the pressure."

"I want to be the best trainer out there, but I broke a promise to myself be choosing power over startegy and I don't know if I can continue," Ash replied.

"We all make mistakes, but only the best trainers can push through those mistakes and continue," Lt. Surge responded.

Ash looked at Raichu who had tears streaming down his face, his eyes then went to Brock and Misty and they looked like they were on the verge of crying.

"Well," Ash said while taking Raichu into his arms, "I'm sorry you guys, I took this loss a little too serious but you're right Surge. But I'm not giving up, I will become better and I will beat you."

Surge grinned in happiness, "Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked that What if and send in your own requests. I decided to go a little dark on this one but don't worry most of the other stories will be nice and sweet. Review and enjoy.<strong>


	3. What if Bianca got Ash to stay in Alto

**Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of the 'What If, Anime Style' story. Before I start this story I just wanna say that I hate requests about Pokemon Movies. Don't get me wrong, I love the requests and they are all very original but some of the Pokemon movies aren't that good, but regardless I watched Pokemon Heroes and I'm ready for this what if. This takes place right after Bianca kisses Ash on the cheek**.

**What if Bianca got Ash to stay in Altomare in the Heroes Movie and fell in love with him? **

* * *

><p>Ash stood there, blush starting to cover Ash's entire face as he remembered what had just happened to him. Brock and Misty mouths were wide open with disbelief as they saw Bianca running off.<p>

Ash's hand slowly went up to his cheek where Bianca's lips had touched his cheek. 'What's this feeling inside of me, it feels nice and sweet,' Ash thought to himself. 'My heart,' he thought as he put his hand over his heart, 'It's beating so fast. What's going on?'

"Ash," Brock said from the boat, "We got to leave now."

"Brock's right, we can't have our canoeist waiting for us," Misty explained while pointing to the man who was controlling the canoe.

'I need to leave and continue my journey, but I can't leave without knowing if it was Bianca or Latias that kissed me,' Ash thought.

"Ash come on," Brock said starting to get annoyed because Ash was taking so long.

"Brock, Misty, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up later," Ash explained.

"What do you mean," Misty replied.

Ash's eyes were locked onto the city of Altomare, "I have some unfinished business here. And as much as I want to keep getting more badges, there is something more important that I need to do right now."

Brock got up to his feet, "Well then we'll stay here with you, we are a team after all."

Ash shook his head, "Sorry Brock, this is something I need to do myself. Go back to Johto and after I'm done with what I need to do, I'll go back. Go with them Pikachu."

Pikachu knew this was something Ash had to do so he obeyed and went into Misty's arms.

"Alright Ash, as much as I would love to stay with you, I understand your request," Brock replied while sitting back down."

"Bye Ash, we'll see you later," Misty said with tears in her eyes as the boat left.

Ash watched as Misty and Brock sped off in the boat. After a while his attention went somewhere else and he started to walk towards the city.

Ash looked at the giant city and cursed under his breath. 'This city is so big, it can take forever to find her. There's no harm in just wandering around and hope that I find her.'

Ash walked around the city for hours. He went into stores looking for her, checked all the boats, and even looked inside the schools, but Ash couldn't find her anywhere. After a while he just sat next to the fountain and pouted.

'I looked everywhere for her but I still couldn't find her. I don't know what to do now, and my legs are killing me.' Ash sat there for a few minutes until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Ash turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Bianca," was all Ash was able to say before she took his hand and led him to an alley. After they reached the alley Ash spoke.

"Before I say anything, I need to ask you two questions," Ash said to Bianca.

Bianca just nodded her head and Ash continued to speak. "Are you Bianca or Latias?"

Bianca stepped back a few feet and her body started to transform. After a couple of seconds instead of Bianca standing there, a Latias was in her place.

"Okay, now that I know that you're Latias, was it you that kissed me on the cheek?" Ash held his breath at Latias' response.

A puzzled look appeared on Latias' face, she looked at Ash and shook her head.

"Wait," Ash said while he tried to figure everything out. "If it wasn't you that kissed me then that means that it really was Bianca that kissed me."

Ash turned to Latias, "Latias, do you know where Bianca is, I need to talk to her."

Latias nodded her head and started to fly towards where Bianca was, with Ash running right behind her. After a few minutes of walking Ash found himself surrounded by trees and bushes. Latias had left, leaving Ash to find Bianca in the hidden forest.

Ash quietly walked through the forest, keeping his eyes and ears alert for any sign of Bianca. After a while he started to hear crying. Ash slowly walked to where crying was coming from and was shocked at what he saw.

'Wow, I knew Bianca cared for me but I never knew it was this much,' Ash thought while looking at not only Bianca but her new picture. The picture was Ash and Bianca holding hands while Latias and Latios flew above them. It would have been a nicer sight if Bianca was crying, getting her picture wet with tears.

Ash decided that he had seen enough and walked out of the bushes, "Why are you crying Bianca?"

Bianca's head went straight up at the sound of Ash's voice. Her red eyes looked into his brown eyes. "Ash," she replied while her voice cracking and wiping her tears away. "What are you doing here, I thought you left?"

"I thought I had some unfinished business in Altomare, and seeing you crying with this picture, I can see I was right," Ash explained.

Bianca blushed at Ash's explanation. "Well I guess I was just a little sad that you were going to leave."

"And since you were sad I was leaving you kissed me on the cheek," Ash asked.

"Well," Bianca said while taking in a deep breath, "Maybe I didn't want you to leave."

Ash was taken back by this, "What do you mean?"

"Well maybe you could stay with me in Altomare and we could be together," Bianca suggested while blushing.

"You want me to quit my dream of becoming a pokemon master to stay with you," Ash asked.

"I'm sorry if that angers you, I need to follow my heart and my heart says that I don't want you to leave," Bianca replied.

Ash ran his hands through his hair trying to understand what was happening. "My whole life I've tried to fulfill my dream, and it's hard to think that I could just throw that away just to be with you. I'm not going to lie, I do have feelings for you, but I just don't know what to do."

Bianca's heart fluttered at the sound of Ash declaring his feelings for her, but she could also see the stress that it was putting on him. "I know that a lot of thing are going through you mind, and I would never want to make you quit your dream."

"What do you mean," Ash asked.

"What I'm trying to say," Bianca replied with tears forming in her yes, "Is that you should go fulfill your dream and just forget about me."

"What, Bianca I could never do that," Ash replied while walking towards her.

Bianca wiped her tears and ran as fast as she could. As she left she yelled something with a cracking voice. "I'm sorry Ash, I wish you well on your journey," and with that she was gone.

"Bianca wait," Ash screamed but he didn't run after her. 'What do I do, I have strong feelings for her but do I love battling more?' Ash thought.

* * *

><p>Bianca ran as fast as she could to her home, tears streaming out of her eyes. She ran straight up to her room and laid on her bed, crying. 'I love him, but he cares more about pokemon battling than me. I guess I should have guessed that he would say that. But now he's probably on his way back to Johto, besides he probably loves that red haired chick anyways,' Bianca thought.<p>

She stayed like this for hours, after a while her bed was drenched with tears. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, she looked terrible. She stayed like this until she heard a voice on the balcony.

"You should really stop crying, it takes away from your beauty."

Bianca's head perked up at the sound of the voice. She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry to just barge in, but Latias insisted that I appear on the balcony in this romantic moment. But the flowers were my idea," Ash replied while on top of Latias, with flowers in his hand.

"I look like such a mess," Bianca said while jumping out of bed, "Let me go to the bathroom and..."

Ash stopped Bianca by grabbing her hand, "You look perfect just the way you are, now come on. Latias is letting me use her as my own personal airplane. So I thought it would be cool if we flew around on Latias."

A smile appeared on Bianca's face, "Are you okay with this Latias?"

Latias smiled and nodded her head. "So shall we go?"Ash asked while holding her hand.

Bianca walked towards Latias and got on top of her, her hand still holding Ash's hand. Ash left the flowers on her bad and then they got on top of Latias and were on there way. Bianca held onto Ash while Latias was flying over Altomare.

"It's beautiful up here," Bianca said while looking at the city.

"I know, you can see the whole city from up here," Ash replied with his mind in a different place.

Bianca took in a deep breath as she asked her next question, "I thought you were gonna go back to Johto?"

"Well, I had a big decision to make and my heart wanted two different things," Ash explained.

"So what did you decide?" Bianca asked.

"I decided that pokemon battling is important and I love it, but I love you more," Ash decided.

An uncontrollable smile appeared on Bianca's face. Ash turned around and faced her and held her hands.

"I love you Bianca, and I want to stay with you here in Altomare."

Bianca smiled and went up to Ash and gave him a passionate kiss, it lasted for a few seconds and Bianca broke the kiss to say something.

"I love you Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the most fluff story I have ever wrote and it was kinda hard. I hoped you liked it Electra Flare because this took me a few days to write this. The next one will be a lot funnier and it will be a pokeshipping story, even though I don't like it.<strong>


	4. What if Paul was a nice guy?

**Yeah I know it's been a while since I updated so let me apologize. I've been really busy but I'll try to update more faster for now on. Anyways I'm sorry to Poor Accountless Reviewer, I'll get to your what if later cause I'm really stuck but I will make a what if for you eventually. But this what if is from an anon so I hope you like it. And don't forget to request your own What If.**

**What if Paul was a nice guy**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day, the sun was out and it radiated over everyone. Starly were flying overhead and everything was going perfect. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were walking towards Oreburgh City in hopes of winning a badge from Roark, the gym leader of that town. After a few hours of walking the trio decided they were gonna take a break and have some lunch.<p>

Brock started cooking his stew as Dawn and Ash went with each other to find some berries. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder while Piplup was on Dawn's.

"Hey Dawn do you see any berries around here?" Ash asked.

Dawn looked around her and up at the trees but sadly she saw none, "Sorry Ash I don't see any."

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well...wait do you hear that."

Dawn stayed quiet as she tried to hear what Ash was talking about. She vaguely heard what seemed to be a battle occurring a few yards away. "Yeah it sounds like a battle's happening."

"Lets go check it out," Ash said while running towards the sound.

"Wait up!" Dawn yelled as she followed.

Ash ran to the source of the sound and after a few seconds of running, he reached a clearing in the woods and was surprised at what he saw. A kid around Ash's own age was battling a starly with a chimchar.

"Alright Chimchar, finish it with ember," the trainer ordered. Chimchar shot balls of fire at the starly. The attack hit the starly straight on and the starly cried out as it plummeted to the ground, already unconscious before it even hit the ground.

The trainer pulled out a poke ball from his pocket and threw it the unconscious starly. The pokeball hit the starly dead on and sucked it inside. After a few seconds of shaking the pokeball made a 'ding' noise and the pokemon was now the property of the trainer.

The trainer stood there for a few seconds until he turned and faced the area that Dawn and Ash were hiding in. "Is someone there?" the trainer asked.

Ash and Dawn walked out from the bushes and greeted the trainer. "Hi I'm Ash and this is my best friend Pikachu," he said as he pointed to the pikachu on his shoulder.

"And I'm Dawn and this my friend Piplup," she explained with a smile.

The trainer picked up his newly acquired pokemon and spoke, "My name is Paul, and this is my buddy Chimchar," he replied with a grin.

"So Paul, I'm guessing you're a trainer?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's my dream to be the best pokemon trainer in the world." Paul then looked at Chimchar, "But as long as I got this guy by my side I'll be happy."

A grin appeared on Ash's face, "So how about we have a friendly battle between Pikachu and Chimchar?"

Paul looked at his chimchar, "Are you up for another battle chimchar?" Chimchar agreed with a smile and a nod of the head. "Alright Ash, we accept."

Ash and Paul stood on opposite ends from each other as their battle began. "You ready Paul?'

"Yeah lets do this. Chimchar use Ember," Paul ordered. Chimchar shot balls of fire at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use quick attack," Ash commanded. Pikachu easily dodged the attack and hit Chimchar with it's quick attack.

"Chimchar are you okay," Paul asked as Chimchar stood up again with a nod. "Alright use Flame Wheel." Chimchar surrounded itself in fire as it ran towards Pikachu.

"Alight Pikachu hit it head on Volt Tackle," Ash yelled. Pikachu surrounded itself in electricity and hit Chimchar head on. Pikachu easily overpowered Chimchar and sent Chimchar flying back.

"Chimchar!" Paul screamed as Chimchar hit the ground. Paul ran to his pokemon to find it knocked out and bruises all over it.

Ash and Dawn ran to Paul's side, "I'm sorry Paul I didn't think that Pikachu's attack would hurt him so much."

"Yeah but Chimchar did do great though," Dawn added.

Paul let out a deep sigh, "It's okay Ash, but I really need to find a pokemon center," Paul explained. "I need to heal some of my pokemon."

Ash nodded his head in agreement until he had an idea, "Hey Paul we were on our way there anyways. So how about we travel together?"

Paul was shocked by Ash's offer, "You two want to travel with me?"

"Well and our other friend Brock as well. But how about it? It could be fun?" Dawn explained.

"What do you say?" Ash asked with his hand held out.

Paul stared at the hand for a second and then started to grin, "Alright Ash I will travel with you guys." Paul said as he shook Ash's hand.

Dawn blushed at the notion of Paul joining them, 'Hopefully he's not as dense as Ash, and that he'll understand the signals I'm giving when I wear my cheer leading outfit,' Dawn thought.

As the three started to walk back, they started talking about different things, "Hey Paul, wouldn't be weird if we battled each other in the Lily Conference?" Ash asked.

Paul laughed, "Come on Ash don't be dumb. I mean what are the chances that me and you actually compete against each other. There are thousands of trainers out there and there's only two of us."

Ash thought for a second but then spoke, "Yeah I guess you're right, besides we'd probably lose to some crazy strong guy with two legendaries."

A puzzled look appeared on Paul's face, "Come on that's not gonna happen, I mean the only time that's gonna ever happen is in a stupid kids cartoon."

Ash was suddenly relieved, "Yeah that makes sense, but I thought legendaries weren't allowed in major pokemon league competitions?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "Life's a crazy world Ash. Think about it, there's probably somebody out there right now writing about us in a stupid fanfiction."

Ash stopped walking, "What's fanfiction?"

Paul let out a deep breath, "I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, the new chapter of What If. I was planning on having a scene where Ash and Paul were battling in the Lily Conference but that would have made this one shot twice as long as it is now. But I hope you liked the last scene it took only a couple minutes to write that part. This what if is not my favorite but I thought it was decent enough to post.<strong>

**Anyways review, request your own What If, and I'll post them as soon as possible.**


End file.
